All of Me
by ToriLynnSlytherin
Summary: The war has ended and Hermione finally has time to relax. Her and Ginny have planned a month long vacation to the south of France, free of distractions...or that's what they believed, until a certain blonde Slytherin and his Italian friend rented out the beach house next to theirs. Will it be an all out war or will they find love in the most romantic country in the world?


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a new Dramione that came to me the other day so after writing out a short something I decided to post it to see what you think. My other story "Safe & Sound" will hopefully be updated soon, I just haven't had any energy to write more of the newsiest chapter but hopefully something will come to me. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one! Sorry for any spelling of grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, except the plot!**

* * *

_**All of Me**_

_**Prologue**_

It was the first day of what would've been summer vacation and Hermione was extremely excited. The war was over, Hogwarts was almost fully restored, the Ministry was taken back and put in order, but most importantly: all of her friends were safe. The Aurors had rounded up all of the remaining Death Eaters and they had all been sentenced to life in Azkaban. The Golden Trio had all been offered the chance to join the Auror Department at the Ministry, but Hermione had politely declined their offer, opting to retake her 7th year at Hogwarts to complete her N.E.W.T.s. Harry and Ron had gladly accepted and would be in training for the rest of the summer starting in just a few days.

That day, Hermione was to head over to the Burrow for dinner and would then be departing the next morning for a month long vacation with Ginny to the south of France. The girls had decided that they needed a break from their current lives and boys. Harry and Ginny had gotten back together right after the war but had realized that too much time had passed and their initial crushes had come and passed. Hermione and Ron realized that they were both better off as friends as well and it never would've worked with their constant bickering. The two young women just wanted to travel and enjoy each other's company before the busy school year. They planned on staying in a beach house, tanning, swimming in the ocean, and shopping.

Before beginning to pack her bags, Hermione quickly hurried downstairs to say good morning to her parents. Just a few weeks prior, Hermione had called a meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newly appointed Minister of Magic and member of the Order of the Phoenix, and had told him about what she had done to her parents before the war. He immediately sent out a small team of highly trained professionals to track them down, restore their memories, and bring them back to England. They were very upset but had forgiven her and knew that she was only doing it for their safety. She cherished her parents more than anything else in the world and promised to never keep any more secrets from them.

"Good morning mum, good morning dad!" She called out to her parents, finding them in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetheart," her mother greeted her, setting up a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes for her. "Do you have everything you need for your trip with Ginny?"

"Almost. I just need to do a bit of last minute shopping in Diagon Alley before heading off to the Burrow later." She replied, eating the delicious food her mother had prepared.

"Would you like us to come with you?" Her father asked politely.

"No daddy, it's fine. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron, but I'll be back after my shopping to say goodbye."

"I can't believe you're leaving us so soon!" her mother stated, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, mum! Don't cry, please!" Hermione said, jumping up to wrap her mother in a hug. "I promise, I'll be back before you know it! I just need a bit of time to relax after everything I've been through. And it'll give you and dad a bit of time to unpack everything and relax yourselves. I've set up wards around the house so nothing will happen." She promised.

"I know, I'm only being silly darling. We just got you back, I was hoping we'd have some time to catch up."

"She'll be back soon enough, Jean. No need to worry." Hermione's father said, trying to soothe his wife before she burst into tears. Hermione smiled at her parent knowing that everything was going to be alright now. She quickly finished her meal and headed upstairs to change. She said a hasty goodbye, walked across the street into an empty alley and disapparated to the front of The Leaky Cauldron. Looking up at the place, she smiled at all of the old memories she had of this place.

Hermione walked up to the door, pulled it open, and stepped inside of the diner. Immediately, the smell of Sheppard's pie and butterbeer assaulted her nose. She drank it all in, basking in the warmth and familiarity of the place. She was going to miss coming here this summer, but she was so excited to be going away to France: her favorite country that she wanted to visit before she turned the age of 20.

"Mione!" She heard called before a mane of ginger hair obscured her vision.

"Ginny!" She exclaimed, hugging the small redhead back. "It's so good to see you! I can't wait to see what kind of shopping you have planned for today."

"Well, I'm sure you'll love it." Ginny said, stepping away with a mischievous grin on her face. She pulled on the other girl's hand and dragged her to the brick wall that would lead them to Diagon Alley.

"Gin, what shopping are we doing? I don't like that look on your face."

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," she giggled while leading Hermione to the West side of the shopping center. After several minutes of walking they finally reached their destination. It was a clothing store (if you could even call it that), the mannequins in the windows wearing very thin and small scraps of clothing. "It's time to find your sexy side, Hermione." Ginny exclaimed, pulling the open-mouthed girl through the door.

A tiny bell above the door tinkled as they stepped through. The lights in the store were dimmed to give a sexy and sultry aspect to the place. Hermione couldn't believe the amount of lingerie and swimsuits that the place occupied. There were outfits in all colors for all shapes and sizes of women. Ginny was already off picking up anything she set her eyes on to try on. Her arms were filled with at least 20 different outfits in less than 2 minutes. Hermione jumped when a voice sounded behind her.

"Hello dear. Do you need any help?" Said who she presumed was the shopkeeper.

"Oh no, I'm good thank you. Just waiting for my friend." Hermione said smiling at the woman.

"No she's not. She's here shopping as well." Ginny said from beside her. Hermione turned to Ginny with an irritated look as the younger girl dragged her through the store, picking up corsets, bikinis, thongs, bras, and anything else she could get her hands on for Hermione to try on.

"Ginny, stop. Really. I probably wont even look good in half of these. I don't need to try them all on."

"Nonsense, Hermione. You're beautiful and you look amazing in everything."

"Gin-"

"Mione…please just indulge me for today. Okay? This is our special girl time. This is what girls _do_! We shop together and look sexy together. I'm pretty sure you'll get heads turning on the beach in this!" Ginny said, pulling out a very pretty purple and gold bikini she had thrown over her arm for her friend to try on. Hermione had to admit, it was beautiful and she wouldn't mind actually purchasing it.

She sighed heavily, "Fine! I'll try them on." She took the clothes from Ginny and stepped into the dressing room beside hers.

Closing the door, she turned around and faced the mirror frowning at her appearance. She had always been very self conscious about the way she looked, but all the time she spent in the previous year not eating much while on the run and fighting in battles had actually done her pretty well. Her stomach was toned, as well as her legs, and she had lost some weight. She stripped down and began trying on the corsets and bras, finding a few she liked in several colors and patterns. She then started on the biknis. They were going to spend a few days doing what all tourists did and exploring, but they would then spend the rest of their days at a beach house they had rented out. She tried on a very pretty blue string bikini with a gold rose pendant holding the front of the top together and the same rose pendant attached to the strings that held the bottom together. It was stunning and she looked stunning _in_ it. She decided that she was definitely keeping this as she continued trying everything else on. Finally, it was only the purple and gold bikini left. She tried it on and her jaw dropped in how she looked in it. The gold shimmered and definitely brought out the honey highlights in her hair, while the purple complimented her slightly tanned skin tone and she knew that it would look even better after several days lying in the sun on the beach.

She redressed and stepped out of the dressing room, placing the items she decided not to purchase on a clothes rack nearby and proceeded with the other items up to the cash register. Ginny was already standing off to the side with 3 bags in her hand. She placed the clothes up on the counter and the woman from before began ringing them up. Due to her efforts in the war, she had earned a large sum of money from the ministry and it was with that that she was able to afford this trip. Once everything was paid for, the girls left the store, heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Before we eat, Gin, do you mind if we stop in Flourish and Blotts real fast? I just want to pick up some light reading." Hermione said, already heading in the direction of the bookstore.

"Define 'light'…is it your definition of light reading, or everyone else's?" Ginny giggled, following after her.

"Everyone else's. I promise!" Hermione laughed back. She didn't want to spend the whole trip reading but she did want to pick up some books on the Wizarding history of France. They entered the store and Hermione headed to the History section of the store, knowing it like the back of her hand. Ginny decided to wait by the door, keeping on eye on her and Hermione's purchases so the girl had her hands free to gather up books. Hermione glided her hand along the spines of the books on France, waiting for one that called to her. She pulled one out that caught her interest. She turned the book over to read the title as and as she was backing up, bumped into a rather large, hard figure.

"Oh, I'm so….sorry," Hermione said, her voice trailing off at the end as she realized whom she had just bumped into. Before her stood the tall, muscular figure of her childhood nemesis: Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Granger." He answered back swiftly.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time, Malfoy." Hermione glared back. It was a lame comeback but she didn't want to deal with him at the moment. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back.

"Hey," he started. "I was just kidding, alright?" He said.

"Cut the crap, Malfoy. You and I both know you weren't."

"Listen, Granger. I owe you. I owe you so much more than my life." He whispered the last part and walked away, leaving here standing there trying to assess what he had just said to her. Her brow furrowed in confusion trying to think of what he possibly meant. She shook her head of her thoughts and continued back to the front of the store to purchase her book. She placed it on the counter and when she went to go pay for it, the shopkeeper has told it that a nice young man had already paid for it. Hermione looked to the direction that the man had pointed to find Draco Malfoy smiling shyly at her before walking further into the store and out of her view.

Hermione left the store feeling very confused. What was he playing at? Why was he being nice to her? For once, she was left speechless and couldn't think of a logical answer. She met up with Ginny outside of the shop and they proceeded back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. She shared some more details about their trip, discussing places that they wanted to visit and what sort of clothes to pack. After their meal, they parted ways. Hermione traveled back home and began to pack her clothes up. She folded everything on her bed, including her new purchases, and then slipped them into her bag that had an undetectable extension charmed placed upon it. She had packed everything from shorts and tank tops, to dresses and club wear. There were a few dance clubs that Ginny had suggested they check out and she had stubbornly agreed. She did a last minute check around her room, making sure she had all of her clothes, shoes, camera, books, and toiletries before heading downstairs to spend a few hours with her parents before heading to the Burrow for dinner.

The last few hours with her parents were both sad and exciting. She was leaving them to have some time to themselves, but she was also leaving a part of her childhood. She was growing up and going on her own vacation by herself as an adult. She couldn't wait to spread her wings and fly and enjoy this time. It was the first time she felt like there was nothing that could possibly go wrong. It was just her and Ginny spending time together in a beautiful country with no distractions. Not even smoking hot boys could distract them…or so they thought.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Good, bad? Let me know by kindly dropping a review! And if you have the time, please check out "Safe & Sound" if you haven't already and drop a review there as well. They inspire me and maybe I can have a chapter up by the end of the month! Love you all!**

**~ToriLynn**


End file.
